BIONICLE: The Movie (MakutaKrika)
BIONICLE: The Movie is a fictional stop-motion film by MakutaKrika. Plot Synopsis The Kanohi Ignika drifts down to the bottom of the ocean. The narrator talks about how the bottom of the ocean has many secrets, and that several evil beings are imprisoned there. It then shows Dekar finding it and being attacked by Kalmah and thrashed around by his tentacle. Kalmah then grabs the mask, but is then hit by a squid fired by Pridak, who grabs at the Mask of Life, but is too far away, and it floats down to the hands of Carapar. Takadox, who is attacked by Ehlek, attacks Carapar. The Mask of Life floats down even farther, and Mantax grabs it. Pridak rushes down to get it, and as he grabs it, a flash goes off. The Matoran turns into Hydraxon, jailer of the Pit. Meanwhile, above the water, the six Toa Inika transform into the Toa Mahri. Pridak begins to go insane, but Takadox rushes up and cures him from his hypnosis. Takadox runs and gives the Mask of Life to Nocturn, and then runs. It then shows Hydraxon getting up and attacking Kalmah. Kalmah is easily defeated, and gets knocked unconscious. He is shown drifting down to the bottom of the ocean. The Toa Mahri are walking around. Jaller finds a crab, and because it reminds him of Pewku, his pet Ussal crab, he befriends it. They then go to Mahri Nui, where they meet several Matoran, who explain that Mahri Nui sunk beneath the waves, but was protected by air bubbles. They then warn them of a jail known as the Pit. Then Hydraxon runs in. saying that he is Defilak, but had been transformed by a great mask. Immediately knowing what this is, the Toa Mahri attempt to find it. Nocturn attacks the Toa before they can do anything, and they barely manage fight him off. Hydraxon saves them. Just then, a Gadunka is transformed into a massive Rahi by the Ignika. The Toa and Hydraxon are easily defeated; however, Maxilos and Spinax come to their rescue, driving Gadunka away. Meanwhile, Pridak is shown raiding the village, grabbing a Matoran named Sarda and taking her to the Pit. He then calls a swarm of Takea Sharks and leaves her to be eaten. As this happens, a figure comes from the darkness and begins fighting the Takea sharks, saving Sarda. The figure reveals himself to be Toa Lesovikk, who was the first Toa of Air, and he had ended up in the Pit in one of his adventures. Sarda realizes that they were friends long ago, but before the reunion can continue, Karzahni appears and wraps Lesovikk up in his chains, demanding to know where the Toa are. Meanwhile, Maxilos introduces himself to the Toa who have just awoken. They agreed to hunt down Nocturn and Gadunka. They find Nocturn, and after a long battle, capture him. Hydraxon guards him while the rest go to find Gadunka. Before they can go, however, Takadox and Carapar show up and attack Maxilos, while the Toa flee but are ambushed by Mantax, Ehlek and Pridak. A huge fight begins, and slowly Maxilos wins over the two Barraki he was fighting. He then helps the Toa defeat their three Barraki, but they all wonder where Kalmah is. Meanwhile, while guarding Nocturn, Hydraxon is attacked by Kalmah, who is furious at being defeated. Hydraxon once again defeats him, but realized that Nocturn was escaping. To stop him, he shoots Nocturn, and he falls into a group of Takea Sharks, who eat him. Meanwhile, Gadunka approaches the six Toa and Maxilos, and they fight him until finally they have been drained of all energy, and retreat back to Mahri Nui. The Barraki form armies of sea creatures, and attack Mahri Nui. The Toa defend the city, while Hydraxon and Maxilos go to kill the Barraki warlords. In the middle of the battle, Karzahni appears wanting revenge on the people who escaped his realm. Jaller begins his fight with Karzahni and frees Sarda and Lesovikk. Together they drive off Karzahni, mortally wounding him. However Lesovikk vows to kill Karzahni, and he and Sarda follow him to a cave. On their way, they meet a mutated Matoran named Idris. They follow him and set a trap. Karzahni falls in, and his mind is shattered mentally. The Toa decide to spare him, and Botar takes him away. Meanwhile, Hydraxon and Maxilos capture the Barraki and their armies fizzle out. After celebrating victory, they head down to defeat Gadunka. There is a humongous battle, in which all the Toa except Matoro are knocked out. After defeating Gadunka, they realize that the Mask of Life is turning silver, meaning Mata Nui is dying. Maxilos refuses to give up the Mask of Life, and Matoro says he is no better then Makuta. But then he replies with “Fool, I am Makuta!” Hydraxon gets knocked out by Makuta/Maxilos, and Matoro and he have a massive battle. Matoro defeats Maxilos, but at that second, the mask turns silver and Mata Nui dies. Matoro puts on the mask, and a transfer of power gets sent to Mata Nui, making him come back to life. Matoro then cut the Cord connecting Voya Nui to Mahri Nui, crushing Mahri Nui and Voya Nui in order to send more energy to Mata Nui. Matoro quickly transports his friends to the island of Metru Nui, but dies in the process. Back on Metru Nui, a huge funeral is held for Matoro, and the Toa Nuva return from their mission to Artakha, and they set off for Karda Nui, the place that the Mask of Life ended up. It then shows Lesovikk capturing the escaped prisoners of the pit and Hydraxon becomes the official guardian of the Pit. Category:Movies